Reanimated
by GhostieTheGhost
Summary: This is the story of an octoling who wants to peacefully live on the surface. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1 : Reanimated

**Author's note : This is my first fanfiction ever . If you got some advices , I'd love you to share them . My first language isn't english so there might me some grammar errors . This story is also about Octo Expansion , so you might finish it first . Now , let's begin !**

 **?'s POV**

 _Where am I ? Why am I here ?_

 _Who am I ?_

I Wake up . It looks like I'm in some sort of glass container . _How do I get out of there ?_ I try to break the glass . Luckily , it instantly broke . I found a door and I rushed for it . There was still a huge pain in my back ... I'll find about it later

 **Later ...**

I arrived at some sort of ... Metro station ? There's a strange device in front of me . I decided to check it but ... "Analysing ..." It says "Wait what ?" "What's up , applicant 10.009 ? You wanna go to the promised land ?" it started talking weirdly ... "Uh ... Yeah ?" was all i could say . It paused for a moment "Okay then , take this CQ-80 and CQ card , else you'll be **[ERROR]** " "I'll be what ?" "Wait for the subway , get it ?" I get the CQ-80 and CQ card then start to think . _What is happening ? Who are the 10.008 others ? What will happen if I fail ?_ "I think I got it . But who is , at least , the last applicant ?" I ask "Applicant 10.008 is waiting for the metro with some old peep" It says .

I search for 10.008 and find two people sitting near the metro tracks . "Escuse me , are you applicant 10.008 ?" "You know this fella , 8 ?" the guy asks . I think he's not 10.008 , but who is he , or she ? Suddently , an octopus appears from behind is back . It morphs back to humanoid form . It was a girl , with tan skin , silver eyes and pink tentacles . "Um , I don't think I know him" she says shyly .

 **Applicant 10.008's POV**

Me and the Captain were talking about what could be the way out . This telephone was talked weirdly . I heard footsteps . I panicked and morphed to octopus form then crawled behind Cuttlefish . "Escuse me , are you applicant 10.008 ?" a man's voice asks . "You know this fella , 8 ?" the captain asks . I crawl out and morph to humanoid form , then I see a guy , around 16 or 17 . He's pretty tall , has sapphire blue eyes and had the same pink tentacles as me , as Cuttlefish told me . _He seems familliar_ I through . "I don't think I know him" I answer after a bit . "So , you're 10.008 ? I'm applicant 10.009 , nice to meet you !" The guy says . "Then i think we should call you 9 , for short . Is it okay for ya , bucko ?" Cuttlefish asks "As I don't remember my name , why not ?" he says . I'm actually surprised "Wait , you don't remember a thing too ?" "Uh no , I can't remember a thing . I tried but it hurts my back so i can't concentrate" he says .

"Can you turn , please ?" I ask . He turns . I saw something that scared the hell out of me : he had a dagger deep in his back . "OH MY COD !" "What ? you found what hurts my back ?" he asks "You have a freaking dagger on your back ! You want me to take it out ?" I ask , still in shock . "Sure , but go fast , else , it will hurt more" "I've got bandages for ya" the old squid says . I grab the dagger's handle , then pull it out as fast as I can . He painfully breathed then started bleeding a bit . "Can you turn back , 8 ? I've got to take out my shirt to put the bandage" 9 asks . I turn and close my eyes .

 **9's POV**

I take off my black shirt . I noticed it had a place for a steel armor . I put on the bandage , then put on my shirt . "Thanks for the help ! Can I keep the dagger ? In case I need to use it I mean" "Sure ! It was yours anyway" 8 says . I take the dagger and strap it to my belt . A light appears from the dark and a subway arrives and stop where we are . _This day is gonna be long , isn't it ?_

 **Author's note : I know the first chapter is a bit short , I'll improve my skills in writting .**


	2. Chapter 2 : Deepsea Metro

**8's POV**

Cuttlefish , 9 and I enter the metro . We take a seat on a nearby bench "Hey , how did that phone talked to you ?" I asked to 9 "Uh , he seemed pretty relax , weird for a talking phone" "Oh yeah ? He talked weirdly to me like 'What is crackalacking , home skillet' and stuff" I said as he was trying to sit comfortably without hurting his back . I was gonna say something , but a weird blue slug enterred the car . "Thank you for using Deepsea Metro today . I am your humble conductor , C.Q. Cumber ." it said . "You gotta be squiddin' me ! A talkin' sea slug ?!" Cap'n said "Pardon me ? I take it this is your first time riding with us ..." He walks to us . "Here's the deal ... We're in a vast underground facility operated by the **Kamabo Corporation** ... It's a series of test chambers connected by the Deepsea Metro subway system ." He stares at our CQ-80 . "I see you're in possession of a CQ-80 device . I take it your aim is to reach the promised land ?" "Hell yeah !"9 said " "That's right ! We want out of here !" Cap'n said . I couldn't speak because of the surprise . "Understood . The promised land is a paradise to which we denizens of the depths are forbidden entry . To reach it , you must pass a test at each Deepsea Metro station . You must also find and collect the four thangs . When all four thangs have been gathered , the door to the promised land shall open ." he said . "So all we gotta do is pass some tests and find some thangs and we can go home ?" Cap'n asks "I believe so ... You two , activate your CQ-80 to activate and open the Deepsea Metro map ." he said "Oh , and you can do the tests in cooperation" he added .

 **9's POV**

We both activate our CQ-80 at the same time . Only a test is available . I start "Fake plastic station ? Why is it called like that ?" "I don't know , we'll find out in a bit" 8 said . We select the station and wait for the metro to arrive . About a minute later , we were at the station , ready for the test .

There was a place where a small circle with some foot prints in it . "It's an equipper . It tells you how much points you'll use and you'll win and displays the weapons you can use" C.Q. Cumber said . It startled me a bit since i didn't know he was there .We both have a regular Splattershot with Splash bomb . We pass our card and we super jump to the test .

"The trees looks like they're plastic" I stated . "Now we know why it is called like that" 8 says . There are some boxes that I broke . There were two black cases inside ."Hey , that's an armor case ! Pick 'em up !" the Cap'n says . A strange armor plate appeared on my chest , while 8 had a weird looking grey full armor . There is a strange pillar with ... an octoling ? "Escuse me can you help us ? We kinda don't know what we gotta do ..." i asked "Be careful , something seems pff about her ... She's all green !" 8 whispered . "Target located . Extermination ." the octoling said . She rushed for me while shooting at 8 . I instinctively kicked her in the back of her neck before tossing a bomb at her feet .

"Wow ! That was so cool ! How did you do it ?!?" 8 asked "Uh ... I don't know , I did it instinctively I think" I said while trying to figure out how I did this ... _I kicked her in the neck , which stunned her then I tossed a bomb ..._ A wall that appears to be a huge door opens .

We walk in . There are two pillars . "Get ready to splat them , okay ?" I said "Okay , got it" . I rush the first pillar , 8 ran for the other . The octoling had a Splat Brella while the other had a Roller .

 **8's POV**

I splatted her easily . I just had to press the trigger a bit . 9 was having problems with that Splat Brella . I was gonna throw a bomb but he just kicked the brella and sent it flying . Then , he splatted her with 3 well placed shots . The door opens .

One pillar . Dualies , this time but before she landed , she activated some kind of jetpack . "Run ! It's the Inkjet !" 9 shouted . I ran behind some crates but one was destroyed . A strange can poped . When I catched it , my tentacles started to glow . The Inkjet had no longer power . As she landed , I activated my special . I started to be covered in ink . _Splashdown ... I could use it in her instead of the ground ..._

 **9's POV**

8 put her hand on the octoling's chest , before some kind of ink propelled right from her hand to the octoling . She was instantly splatted , leaving a huge trail of pink ink . "Did you just used your Splashdown in someone instead of the ground ?!? THAT WAS AWESOME !" I said . I think I saw her blush a bit "W-Well thank you !" she said , smiling . Another door opened , but there was a strange device instead of another pillar . We both activated it , then we received a weird rubber made inkling girl with orange tentacles . "Wait ... I think I'm remembering something ..."I said "Me too ..."

Memory ...

 _-Hey ! lil' bro ! How's been training ?_

 _-Hi Emily . Training was super hard . The captain kicked me where it hurts because i stole bread ._

 _-That must hurt ... Are you okay ?_

 _-Hell yeah ! Now I'm an elite ! I'll work as an engineer !_

 _-Wow ! I'm so happy for you ! I hope you'll be good at it !_

 _-I tried the job , I was working with that Marina girl ._

 _-You worked with Marina Ida ?!?_

 _-Yeah . She taught me how to do what I was supposed to do . We're working on the "Flooder"_

 _-You're so lucky ! Oh , I gotta go work , see you later !_

 _...That smile ..._ Emily ...

 **8's POV**

Memory ...

 _- **Hey ! You !**_

Y-Yes , captain ?

 _- **Where is your weapon ?!?**_

I lost it , captain

 _- **Lost ?!? You deserve a punishment !**_

 _Sharp pain in my guts , I'm laying on the ground ..._

- _What the hell do you think you're doing to my big sis ?!?_

- **You said something , recruit ?**

 _-N-No ! I'm sorry captain !_

 _He got kicked in the guts ..._

Timo ! You're okay ?

 _- **Do as I say else I'll kill you !**_

 _-Yes madam !_

 _Timo ? I have a brother ..?_


	3. Chapter 3 : Remember

**Author's note : Thanks to JCreeper18 for putting this story as favourite ! I really like his fanfiction "A New Day" , it's a very creative story ! Also , sorry if I have some grammar problems . A guest told me that there's no space after a word when there's a comma and I won't always think of it so there will still be some spaces.**

 **9's POV**

We're back to the subway , still confused but happy to have a piece of our memories . C.Q. Cumber told us that this rubber thing is called a "mem cake" and that they are memories . "That explains my flashback" I stated . The mem cake is now in my pocket .

I heard statics "Huh ... Is this thing working ?! Oho ! I hear something ! Come in , Agent 3 ! Agent 3 , do you copy ?!" said Cap'n . _Agent 3 ?_. "Mic check , one-two , who the heck are you ?!" A high pitch voice said . "Escuse me ?!" Cap'n said "Pearl ! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders ?!" A chiller and more octoling sounding voice said . "Hwa ?! Who am I speaking to ? Where is Agent 3 ?! State your names !" Cap'n asked . "Uh , I think I asked you first , dude . Anyway , I'm Pearl , but you can call me !" Pearl said . Then , Cap'n and Pearl started doing a rap battle . After a minute , the more chill voice interrupted . "OK , you two ... That's ENOUGH ! Mr . Cuttlefish , was it ? We found a radio here and heard your transmission . We're currently on Mount Nantai . Where are you calling from ?" She said . "Mount Nantai ... Why that's near Octo Valley ! Agent 8 and I were near there , but someone seems to have taken us to deep underground ... Now we also are with Agent 9 , he's helping us"Cap'n said . "I see ... So you , Agent 9 and Agent 8 don't know where you are ? Sorry to hear that ... But worry not ! From now on , you'll have me , Marina aka DJ_Hyperfresh , supporting you !" Marina said . "Small world . As I remember , I got to work with a Marina Ida as an engineer"I said "Wait , who's talking right now ?" she said "Agent 9 here . I just said that because Marina isn't a common name so I was kind of surprised " I stated . She laughed nervously "Whatever , I'll get to work analyzing your surroundings , and hopefully I'll be of some help to you !" She said . "I don't really get what's going on , but hang tight. We got you !" Pearl said "OK , well ... Anyone who loves rapping is a friend of mine . Thanks for your help ! We're off to pass some sorta tests and make our way to the promised land ! And by "we" , I mean you , 8 and 9 ! Time to get after it !" Cap'n said .

 _Great ... Now we're helped by strangers to pass some tests and get out ..._

 **Marina's POV**

 _Why is his voice sounding so familiar ? Is he ... No , it can't be , I saw him dissapear ... He can't just appear again and lose his memories ..._

"Marina , you're okay? You seem like you're overthinking ..." Pearl said "I-I'm okay! Let's help them! We have to!" I answered . "Well , we got nothin' to do , so why not helping them?" Pearl said.

 **8's POV**

We both choose Roll Out station and the subway goes for it. We wait for a minute, then we arrive. We both go to the equipper and get ... nothing.

"Uh? Where are our weapons?" 9 asks "I don't know, I think I saw some kind of ball as a weapon" I answer "Oh, that means we have the Baller special!"

We are propelled to the stage. As 9 said, we had the baller. We have 30 secs to get to the next checkpoint. We both rush to the end of the level , there are platforms moving. "We gotta jump in these!" 9 said. He jumps, I follow. We arrive to the checkpoint and some kind of high pressure ink bat is turning. 9 passes easily but I almost got hit by it. Now,there are two turning ink ... things. I pass first then 9 tries to pass. He got hit but he jumped just before being propelled in the air. He was lucky to land on the platform, else he'll lose a life.

"Are you okay?!" I ask "My leg kinda hurts ... Let's continue, shall we?" he says. We arrive to the checkpoint. _Great, more platforming!_ I through.We barely got hit and arrive to the end. Two octarians are guarding it. 9 makes his baller explose, we both get the device and receive a mem cake. It's another inkling girl, but with short pink tentacles.

"Do not focus on it, let's get our memories when I'm healed, okay?" 9 asks "Oh right, sorry" I say . We get back to the subway and ask for another bandage . Cap'n pulls up 9's pant sleeve. His leg was hurt really bad. We put on a cream to stop the pain and some bandage to keep his leg alright. "You sure are okay, bucko?" Cap'n asks "Meh, I'll be fine, thanks"9 says. We decide to take a little break and 9 is fast asleep. I try to sleep too and succeed.

When I woke up, 9 was walking around. "Oh, you woke up!" he says "Hi 9! what are you doing?" I ask "I healed so I'm trying to walk" . He starts running. "You healed well and fast!"I cheered. I decide to talk about something that is bothering me.

"What did you remember with the first mem cake?"I ask "I remember having a sister called Emily and that I worked as a weapon engineer with someone called Marina Ida. What about you?" He asks "I remember having a brother called Timo, that I forgot my weapon during training so I got kicked in the guts, same for Timo that tried to help me ..." I said, remembering. "So, are we gonna remember something with the second mem cake or not?" I ask 'Oh, sure! You ready?" He says. I take out my mem cake and tried to focus on it. _It's working! I remember!_

Memory ...

-Hey Timo, I found an apartment. I'll ask for someone to share rent.

 _-You sure? I mean, strange people could become your roommate ..._

-Don't worry, I'll make people pass a test to see if they're crazy or not.

 _-Okay, I trust you. Stay safe, I love you!_

 _Hug_

-Well, goodbye! We'll see during training sessions!

 _-Bye sis!_

 **9's POV**

Memory ...

-Ms. Ida?

 _-Just call me Marina. And what?_

-Should I really try using this?

- _We have to, we need to see if your special works well_

-I mean ... WATCH OUT!

 _A wall destroys and an inkling enters the room_

 ** _Give us back that inkling !_**

 _-It's agent 3 ... We are lost ..._

Here is your inkling ma'am

 ** _-At least he is cooperative! Thank you mister_**

 _My trick is working ... I just need some more time ..._

 _-You did took octarians as prisoners so why can't we do it?_

 ** _-We never took octarians as prisonners, I just-_**

 _Now!_

-Take that! Ink boost activated!

 _I rush to agent 3 with a splat bomb. She kicks me and I fall hard on the ground._

 ** _-What did you just tried?_**

 _-Leave Lusca alone!_

 _I ear the sound of a Killer Wail and I pass out ..._

 _Lusca ... Lusca ... Lusca ... Lusca ..?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Self control

**8's POV**

"9! You okay?!" I ask. He just passed out without saying a word. Was his memory that important? I carry him to the subway and let him lay on a couch. I decide to ask the Cap'n how the promised land looks. "The surface is beautiful! You have a sun, beautiful cities, good food and shops... Everything is good up here!" He told me. I notice 9 waking up slowly. "Huh? How do I-" I tackle hug him. "I was thinking you would never wake up!"I said, releasing my grip before realising what I just did. Good thing I'm tan, he didn't noticed me blushing...

"I think I remember my name... Lusca..." he said. "Really?! Wow you were lucky with your memories... I just remember I got an apartment and was searching for a roommate to share my rent" I kind of pouted. "I remember I was gonna test a new special then Agent 3 came in and wanted to get back an inkling prisoner. I gave it then I tried rushing for her with a Splash bomb and my Ink Boost activated but I passed out then I heard a name I suppose to be mine and the sound of a Killer Wail" "Wait what? Ink Boost? Was this the special you were trying?" I asked "Yeah, it makes you stronger and faster for 15 seconds" he casually answered. We decide to go for Wassup 8-ball station.

 **Lusca's POV**

"Gosh I hate 8-balls!" I said when I got the 8-ball on the receptacle and got a mem cake. "Me too, I just literally died 9 times!"8 said. I still feel kind of sad for her to still not remember her name ... Back to the subway, we discovered the B line of the test facility and C.Q. Cumber gave us some C.Q. points. My CQ-80 and 8's are beeping, like if they were receiving a call. I decide to answer and 8 too. "Hey, we and the Cap'n have been chatting a bit so I'm gonna send you the logs!" Marina said. I check the logs, I don't see a thing that is kind of useful for me. 8 then checks it and laugh at the Cap'n writting in full caps. "Let's go for Far-out station, okay?" I ask "Sure!"

"Ok agents, this is a rainmaker match! you have 5 minutes to get the rainmaker to the ennemy's receptacle, got it?" Marina told us "Got it" "Me too"

I rush for the Rainmaker while 8 covers me with her Splattershot. A super jump marker appears and an Octoling appears. It goes for 8 and tackles her. She was about to be splatted. "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" My grip to the Rainmaker got harder, the ground cracked under my feet as I propelled myself to the ennemy. I used the rainmaker as a bat and the shock was so powerful that I knocked her out in only a hit. "8! You okay? How you're feeling?" I ask, concerned. "I'm fine, but the ink is burning. Also, what happened to your Eyelines? they're all pink now" she says "Uh?" Just a moment after I feel like a huge amount of energy left me. "The hell was that?" I ask myself "Maybe it was that Ink Boost you talked about" 8 pointed out. "Did I just used a special without using a special can or inking ground?" I ask "It seems like you can generate points by yourself when you're angry" Cap'n says "I could control it and use it whenever I want ..." I try to think of what I did. _I just got angry and my arm kind of blocked, then it came back to normal and I activated the special ..._ "I think I blocked my left arm's muscle to get points" I concluded "Uh, Lusca? 1minute left!"8 shows me. I ran as fast as I could while inkling the ground in hope to get some more points. Eventually, my special charged up and I transmitted it to 8.

"Ink Boost activated, baby!"she said. Her tentacles glowed up and started floating. Her eyelines were now pink. Three ennemies popped out and she took them by surprise with her speed and strengh. 15 secs left! I put the rainmaker into the pillar and ear a high pitched sound. "We did it!" 8 said as the Ink Boost faded out. Our mem cakes were cute pink little squids. "Phew, that was close!" I said "Let's get our memories later , we have to finish this line" . 8 nodded.

 **Later, 8's POV**

"I think I'm sick after all this rail riding..." I said as we got to the end. "Hey, at least that we discovered another line , we now know where are two thangs" Lusca said. We got back to the subway and Iso Padre calls us. We show him our mem cakes. "So, uh, wanna check our memories?"Lusca asks "Of course!" I say.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in octo canyon ...**

"Good job, come back to the shack, you can rest now." I come back to the shack. Marie's leaning on the couch. "What are you doing?" I ask "I think I saw the Cap'n join a group chat I'm not in and I can't join..." she answers.

"Maybe it's a dating chat or something"

"What? No! He's not like that! I think... Whatever, you got your first zapfish, was it hard?"

"Kind of but I feel that it was just a warm up"

"It was. Are you ready to get the two other zapfishes here?"

"Yeah!"

 **8's POV**

"Those memories were not really helpful. I just learned my bro wanted to hide his eyes and I didn't know why and that I was a charger main." I said "I just learned I don't have an usual haircut for octoling boys, that my armor is different than the others and that I was learning how to be a DJ with a famous DJ girl." Lusca said. We still have the firefin mem cake. "One more to go" he said

Memory...

 _-You can't escape like that! It won't work you'll just get caught and you'll have to wear hypnoshades!_

-I can't live here anymore! Maybe the surface will greet me!

 _-I won't stop you... do as you want but you know that if you get hypnotised I'll have to own you and I don't want this to happen._

-You won't help me?! You really are a coward! Go splat yourself I'll go all alone!

 _I know this voice... Lusca... He betrayed me..._

 _Maybe he didn't had the choice..._

 **Lusca's POV**

Memory...

 _-Lusca, you are supposed to work on a new octoweapon. Should I tell Marina that you won't come?_

-Don't tell her, I'll come later...

-Why don't you try to take off those shades? I bought them so you wouldn't be executed so take them off.

 _-Lusca, your reaction is incorrect. Should I tell the HQ about your words?_

-No ... it's okay, just relax and sleep...

 _I hypnotised her... but I also saved her... I don't deserve to talk to her..._

I woke up un the subway, 8 is still sleeping. I know what to do.

 **7 hours later , 8's POV**

I wake up at the sounds of a panicked Cap'n. "Hi cap'n! Where's-" "YOU WERE OUT FOR AT LEAST 7 HOURS" he yelled. "Where is Lusca? We need to talk" "I don't know! He vanished! He left a note and just left!" I decide to read the paper:

 _Dear 8,_

 _I remember what I did. I hypnotised you, apparently if I didn't you would be dead. I know you're angry at me. I remember everything I could, I discovered every line. Recover your memory and get the thangs. I'm searching for another way out, this doesn't feel right. I took broken weapon parts and did my best to make a whol new weapon. If you ever forgive me, call me with the CQ-80 and if you need help, just activate your distress signal._

 _Lusca_

 **Author's note : Phew, I took so much time finishing this chapter! The next one will come up a bit faster**


	5. Chapter 5 : Escape, Lusca's POV

**Author's note : This chapter will exclusively have Lusca's POV but don't worry, you'll know about what happened with 8 another time**

 **Lusca's POV**

I hear footsteps. I'm ready to pull out the- "Someone is here! Show yourself or else!" a female voice shouted. _Crap_ _, what should I do?_

"Promise me if I show myself you won't splat me!" I said "Yeah, yeah, I promise"

I come out of my place without showing any sign of hostility. Yellow jacket, yellow shoes and headphones.. _. Is she really... agent 3?_

"You're an octoling! You seem familiar... aren't you the one that I splatted on that lab like, two years ago?"

 _Crap, she remembers me... am I really gonna die here?_

"Hey! Answer me!"

"I am! I'm not here to fight, I just wanna escape..."

"..." she lowers her hero shot "I guess some octolings are nice..." she said. I heard running footsteps from behind. I turn around as fast as I can.

 **Slash**

"What the hell?! Your eye!"

 _It hurts..._ I take out my weapon: some kind of sword with a blade made of ink, the ink blade. I activate the blade and cut the enemy in half before it splats. It was another sanitized octoling. I feel blue ink running low inside me, I'm out of blood... I'm bleeding too much, but I think I can cancel it... "Are you okay, octoling girl?!" 3 asked "First of all, I'm a boy called Lusca. It hurts really bad" I answer

"Octoling boys? I thought there were only girls"

"That's because the boys rarely fight"

I rip of a piece of my shirt and use it to make a fortune eyepatch. 3 blushed when I ripped off the shirt. _Weird reaction._ I heard a CQ-80 make a sound, but it wasn't mine.

"I got a signal, I'm going for it, find another way. See ya Lusca" she dissapears on the darkness. I lay on the ground, waiting for my octarian healing abilities to do their job and leave a scar instead of a huge wound on my eyesocket. _Will my eye still be fine? Can it heal?_

 **One hour later**

I heard glass shatter. I stopped bleeding and it seems that I'm starting to heal.

"Excuse me but who are you? Why is your camera on the NSS frequence? Why does the camera shows blue ink?" I heard trought my earpiece

"I was bleeding, that's why there's blue. I am Lusca, an octoling boy trying to escape from the Deepsea Metro to reach the promised land, or as Cap'n calls it 'the surface'. I don't know why is the video feed on the NSS frequence and I met a so called agent 3" I answer

"Woah that's a lot of information... so you're an octoling that knows gramps and met 3 without dying... who can tell me you aren't some bad guy?"

"You can trust me. Your voice seems familiar, who are you?"

"Familiar? I'm Marie, agent 2. The one that sang the Calamari Inkantation during the fight versus Octavio two years ago and 3 days just before now"

"Thank you, you freed me."

"No problem, apparently it has the ability to calm octolings. 4 is back to her home, I have time to help you."

"Marie, who are you talking to? You know you can't give NSS informations to anyone!" another voice said

"It's a new agent Gramps recruited, agent 9" she answered

"Oh, hi agent 9! I'm agent 1 but you can call me Callie!" she said

"Wait he's an-"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lusca, just an octoling that wants to get out of a stupid metro station, that met agent 3 and Cap'n"

"An ...OCTOLING?!" Callie yelled

"He's friendly! Didn't you see all those octolings in Inkopolis Square?" Marie said

"Wait, what's Inkopolis Square?" she asked

"New hot spot of Inkopolis" Marie said

"What is inkopolis?" I ask

"Inkopolis is the main inkling city, you can turf war here!" Callie said

"Wait I hear footsteps!" I said

I get up as fast as I can, which is really slow due to my condition. "Can't you get up faster?!" Callie asked "I can't I'm healing!" I said. I grab my Ink Blade. "Woah, what's this?" Marie asked. the footsteps stopped, then I hear a dodge roll and an elite sanitized octoling appeared with Octo Dualies. _Hehe, I got an idea..._ I activate the blade and spin, making the enemy fall. I grab the dualies and splat the octoling. "Wait how did you do this?!" Callie asked. I don't bother to answer, I dismantle the dualies, take the ink thrusters and fix them to my boots. "Are you trying to put thrusters to your boots so you can double jump and splat people by kicking them? not a bad Idea at all..." Marie said. I try to jump, but I couldn't afford to jump. I try running. While running, I grab my blade and activate the thrusters. "Wow! You got at least 10 times faster!" Callie said. I use my second thrust and I got even faster. I land surely, with difficulty but surely. "You really created something awesome!" Callie said. "Thanks, I was an engineer, I knew how to do this" I said.

I see some kind of huge elevator. "It seems powered, but the platform is up and you can't climb in your condition" Marie stated. "I still could thrust myself to this floating platform, but I need to climb" I say. I start climbing the elevator cage and stop when I'm under the platform. One thrust, I'm just next to the edge. Last thrust, I got the edge. I climb myself up. I see a ladder. _Good thing I have those thrusters else I'd be dead..._ I climb the ladder, I wont be able to do it. _10 more meters, I can do it!_ I use all my energy to get out of this hell.

I feel... peaceful... is this wind? Wait... there's something wrong!

"8! One more left! You got 5 seconds! Wait who's this guy on top of the statue? Hey you! Activate the bomb!" A small inkling said. "What? Uh... ok!" I take my blade and cut some kind of cup-looking bomb in half and it explodes in purple ink. _Isn't my ink blue?_ I quickly switch my color to pink. "Wait... he's Lusca! Come here, quick!" a tall octoling girl said. _She kind of looks like..._ "Marina? Marina Ida?" I ask "Yes! Come here quick! It's about to explode! Just super jump to the helicopter!" she says. I super jump to the platform and actually see what I was in: a huge statue with... A HUGE INK BLASTER?! A huge ink blaster is coming out of its mouth.

The small inkling jumps down, takes out a huge Killer Wail and yells "BOOOOYAAAAAH!" . Two rays are clashing: pink and green. _I can help... I got an idea._ I activate Ink boost and spread it to the small inkling. The ray gets twice bigger and... she managed to destroy the statue...we did it, we escaped...

I space out, looking at the sky. "So you really are Lusca Arhgon, right?" I heard Marina say. "Yeah, nice to meet you again, it's been two years" I say. "Yeah..." She seemed relieved. "Where am I? My head is killing right now..." 3 said. "Nice to meet you, thanks for saving me, agent 3. You got hypnotised and I freed you" 8 said. _I really missed tons of events..._ I apologize to 8. "It's okay, you had no choice after all" she said, ankwardly smiling. I learn more about everyone. Marina's friend is Pearl, they both are Off the Hook, 8's true name is Ashley and 3's name is Lucy.

"Why is your shirt ripped off with a piece of it in your eye?" Pearl asked. Since I don't feel blood coming out, I take off the piece of shirt. "Oh my cod..." everyone looked shocked, except Lucy. "You heal pretty fast, you're not bleeding anymore and the wound shrinked" she said. "Will you be okay with a missing eye?" Pearl said. "I think if it's not that bad it can heal" Marina said."

"Can we talk?" Ashley asked. _I got a bad feeling..._

"Where should I start? I know what you did and I forgive you, you just wanted me to stay alive after all..." she said. I felt embarassed "Thanks..." was all I could afford to say.

"Okay" Pearl started "I think we should decide of who will take Lusca or Ashley as temporary roommates" _But there are only girls in the Splatoon!_ I thought. "I think I can take 8" Lucy said. Ashley seemed relieved. "Perfect! Now about Lusca..." Pearl said. I heard Cuttlefish's phone ring. "Hello? ...Yes I'm back. Are you okay? ...Oh good to hear! Can I ask ya something? ...No it's not complicated. Ya think ya can take our new agent as a temporary roommate? ...Perfect! ...Oh okay! ...See ya bucko!" He then turned to face me. "Ya gonna live temporary with Agent 2" he said. I swear I heard 3 mutter "He's goddamn lucky Marie's his roommate" _Oh boy is this real? She's like... my idol!_

 **3 hours later**

I woke up. "We arrived at Moray Towers!" Marina said. I get out of the platform. I never saw such a beautiful city... "*yawn* I'm tired... I think I'm going home. 8- uh I mean Ashley, you comin'?" 3 said. Ashley nodded and waved goodbye to us. "Guess we all should take some sleep" Cap'n said. "2 lives in Flounder Heights, first building. Just wait down the building and search for a gray haired inkling girl" he said. I then remember something I say and do when I leave. "Welp, as I used to say, see ya, octa!" I said while doing a basic pose. I manage to reach Inkopolis Square and go for a phone shop. I use my CQ card to pay a whole new phone they made : Octophone X. I figured how to turn it on easily and link it with my CQ-80. The seller looked kind of horrified by my eye thought...

I log on the Marina's chat room. I need to enter a name.

 _9 joined the chat room_

9:Someone here?

4:oo new agt

2:hello

9:what's up?

4:nothing interesting

2:I'm still at Octo Canyon, takin my stuff

9:I just came to the surface

4:wait what

 _9 disconnected the chat room_

I think I found Flounder Heights. I wait a little bit in front of the first building's door. I search for a gray inkling... _Nothing... nothing... wait..._ I notice someone walking with a black kimono and a green brella. "Excuse me are you Marie?" She looks up. "I guess you are 9" she said. Gray hair : spotted. "You don't look half bad" she muttered. I start blushing a bit, good thing it's nighttime. "Whatever, follow me" she said. I do as she said. I take an elevator, stop at the fourth floor and take the third door. "Here's my apartment, I know it's not that big, but at least it's clean" she said. "I don't care about size, I don't take that much place, thanks for getting me a place, I'll take the couch" I said. I actually was really impressed, they're not that large in the domes...

"I need to get you some clothes... I think I got a jacket that'll fit you" she said. I put on the jacket, looks nice. "We'll get you clothes tomorrow, for now you need rest to heal" "Oh, right. Thanks Marie" I said.

I slowly get on the couch, feels comfortable. "G'night Marie"

"Good night Lusca"


	6. Chapter 6 : Wew world

**Ashley's POV**

"Welcome to my apartment. I know it's small, but I don't use it that much with my Splatoon missions" Lucy said. It was pretty medium-sized, but there was that comfort feeling. "I'll get you some clothing tomorrow. For now, use this" she said, throwing a basic shirt, bandana and shoes at me. I chang-

"Hey, woah! Change yourself on the bathroom! Don't you know privacy?" she said. _I think inklings change themselves in private... weird._ I get to the bathroom and change myself. _Feels comfortable._

I get out of the bathroom and ask "Where's the couch?" "No no, I got a spare room, don't worry" she said. "Oh okay, I think I'm going to sleep. Have a good night!" I say. "Yeah, g'night to you"

 **Lusca's POV**

 **driing!** I instantly wake up and hide in octopus form under the couch "I'm coming !" Marie said, half asleep. I see her open the door, but I can't see who it is. "Oh hey 4! How are you doing?" she said. "I'm doing fine, thanks. There's something under the couch!" the other voice noticed. _Sharp eye uh? Must be agent 4..._ I slide back behind the couch and change to humanoid form. "Octoling soldier!" she yelled. _How can I be-... Octoling armor is still on me..._

"Woah calm down, this is agent 9 he just arrived!" Marie said. "Oh... sorry you kinda creeped me out" 4 said. "Sorry. Name's Lusca Arhgon, nice to meet you" I said. "Lumari Decatrope" she answered. "Actually, good timing 4! Lusca just arrived, would you mind showing him around?" Marie asked. "W-what? Uh... okay I guess?" she answered. _Wait am I really gonna hang around with a girl? She is kind of- what am I thinking?!_

 **Lucy's POV**

That was a good night! Woke up at 9am, get to the kitchen, say hi to a cooking Ashley... wait...

"Uuh... do you need help with cooking?" I ask. "I am totally fine! D-don't worry!" she said while spreading butter on some toasts. "When did you wake up?" I ask "An hour ago" she answered. We get to the table and eats the toast. "Actually, how old are you?" I ask. "I am 16, what about you?" she answers. "I'm 18."

After we finished eating, I ask "Want me to show you around?". She gets up and runs to the door "What are you waiting for? Come on, come on!" she said. I grab my keys, put on a camo zipped hoodie, punk cherries and grab my headphones.

We head to inkopolis square. "This is inkopolis hot spot, the square. Here you'll find most of the important shops, an arcade, Salmon run and you can find Deca Tower" I say. "WOOOOOOAAAAAAH" she yells. She seemed excited. I see a familiar figure. "Isn't that Lusca?" I ask. Ashley turns around to see. "Yeah he is. Hi Lusca!" she says. "Sup?" he answers. "Excuse me but who are you?" I ask to the girl next to him. "Oh, she is Lumari, AKA agent 4. Lumari, this is Ashley, AKA agent 8 and this is Lucy, AKA agent 3" Lusca said. "Hi! So you're the one I replaced?" 4 asked me. "Huh?!". "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Ashley asks. "I'm showing Lusca around, Marie asked me to do it" Lumari answered. "Cool, guess we can stick together then" I say. We all head to the clothing shop.

 **Lumari's POV**

We enter the shoe shop, say hi to Bisk and look at the shoes. "Anything you like?" I ask. Lusca and Ashley look closer to some shoes. "I like those Piranha Mocassins" Ashley said. Lusca focuses on some boots. "I think the Punk Blacks are cool" he said. I buy him the boots while Lucy bought Ashley the mocassins.

We then enter the clothing shop. Ashley instantly says "I want this Octo Tee!". Lusca looks at the hoodie part of the shop. I notice a hidden gray hoodie at the end of the shop, seems to be at his size. "I like that Camo Zip Hoodie" he said. "I found this gray hoodie, I think you might like it" I say. He takes off his Black Inky Rider and tries it. "... I love it!" he says. I buy him both the camo zip hoodie and the gray hoodie, Lucy buys Ashley the Octo Tee.

Now, we got into the headgear shop. "Hey Ashley, I found those Octoglasses" Lucy said. "They look awesome!" she answers. "Uh, Lumari, I hesitate between two, I think I got enough to buy one thought" Lusca said. He then shows me a Skull Bandana and the Squidfin Hook Cans. HE buys the headphones and I buy the mask. Lucy buys the Octoglasses for Ashley.

"We need to get you battle IDs" Lucy said. "Battle ID? What is this?" Ashley asks. "It's something you need to enter Deca Tower to do turf war, ranked and league" I answer. We get to Ammo Knights. "Hello, agents! Are those two agent 8 and 9?" Sheldon asks. "The boy is agent 9, the girl is 8" I say. "What are the names?" Sheldon asks. "Lusca Arhgon" "Ashley Oktopod". "Huh? There is already data for Lusca, it just needs an username. Level 7. Apparently I got a weapon for you, let me check on my orders" Sheldon says. Lusca seemed intrigued. "Here is your order" Sheldon said, coming back with two black dualies with red dots. "You can ask me to change the special and sub weapon whenever you want" he said. "Thanks Sheldon" Lusca said, taking them. "Register me as MusicFanatic" he said. "Register me as Amethyst" Ashley said. They get their Battle ID and we go to the Deca Tower to do turf war.

 **Ashley's POV**

2 minutes later...

"I need help they're 3 on me!" I yell. "On my way!" Lusca sa- _**SPLAT!**_ I see a huge blue explosion, the 3 enemies dissapeared. "Haha! Splashdown ***beep*** ch!" he says. 1 minute left! I ink around with my splattershot Jr, Lucy is splatting the enemies with her Splattershot pro, Lumari is distracting them with her dualies and Lusca helps around or inks. "I need armor, quick!" Lucy said. I activate the ink armor and continue inking around. 30 seconds left! A dualie enemy attacks me andI throw a bomb, making him get closer to me and **SPLAT.** I respawn. 10! I super jump to Lucy and instantly get splatted. 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! I respawn. 4! I run to the center of the map. 3! I don't have time to ink, I just run. 2! I prepare a bomb and (1!) throw it. **GAME!**

Judd and Lil' Judd appear, with flags. Judd raises the Flag while Lil' Judd seems surprised : we had won! Let's check the stats :

1st : MusicFanatic, 2039 points, 11 splats

2nd : Noodles, 1953 points, 7 splats

3rd : Amethyst, 1807 points, 4 splats

4th : 3, 1584 points, 13 splats

"Aay, I'm first!" Lusca says. "Lucy! You focused on splats!" Lumari said. "Well yeah I did" she answered. "That was a good game" an octoling on the enemy team said. "My name's Xavier, but you can call me Pumpkin" he says. "Nice to meet you, my name's Lusca"

We go back to the square. "As agents, I should show you the octo canyon" Lumari muttered. She enters a manhole. Lusca gets in, Lucy follows. I get in.

We arrive into some floating platform. I notice a little shack, a TV, a couch and a snowglobe with... _no... it can't be..._

Lusca clinched his fist, looking mad. "Octavio, you goddamn little..."


	7. Chapter 7 : Hated Place

**Author's note : Sorry for not having a schedule for the chapters updates, school is being rough lately. I'm typing on my phone so typos are normal I guess.**

 **Lumari's POV**

Lusca seemed mad. He clinched his fist and WHAT THE-

"Stop! You can't just go beat him up like this! They need info from him!" Ashley said. His tentacles turned back to normal. "Woah hold your horses!" Octavio said. Lusca sighed. "Good thing we're here I need to get something" he said. He waved goodbye and took a kettle.

"Is there something you want to talk about in private?" Marie asked. She is kind of my therapist, I can tell her everything. "Yeah, thanks" I say

 **Later...**

"So, what is currently bothering you?" she asked. "It's... uh... about that new recrue... Lusca..." I say. "What is it?" she asked, intrigued. "I feel something around him that I don't feel around other people..." I say. Marie smiled. "I do know what you mean. Sorry but I won't tell you about it, you have to realise it" she said. I kind of was frustrated but I think I could understand?

We get back to inkopolis and we go for the Deca Tower. I look around the lobby. The enemy team was full while we were the only two in our team. I heard the lobby door open. "Uhm, hello?" a very shy-looking octoling girl said. "Hello my name's Lumari, what's your name?" I happily ask. "My name is Mei. Wait... don't tell me you're..." she seemed terrified. "Don't worry, you reached the surface and you are friendly, why would I hurt you?" I mutter. She seemed relieved. As she looked at Marie, she froze. "Are you..." she looked extremely surprised. Marie does her half smile. "Can I have an autograph?" she asked, muttering. "Sure thing!" Marie answered. She took a neon green marker pen and signed Mei's weapon, she looked so excited. "Best day ever!" she said.

Another person enters the lobby. It was an inkling boy, he looked pretty short. "Hey, is this your first game?" I ask. He nodded. "My name is Lumari, nice to meet you" I say. He seemed hesitant. "I am Goei" he said after a long while.

We get to our respawners. We were team blue. "Let's do it!"I say.

 **3 minutes later**

"Woohoo! We won!" I say. Mei and Goei were shocked. "W-wait... did we really win?" Mei asked. She seemed extremely happy.

 **Lusca's POV**

 _Where is that goddamn manhole?! Oh here it is._

I enter the manhole and get back to inkopolis. I see Lumari, Marie and two strangers come out of the tower. "Hey Lusca, perfect timing! Can I ask you something in private?" Lumari said. I follow her to a small street. "So, what is it?" I ask. "I need to share rent, with all that agent stuff I can't do enough turf war to pay it" she said. "Oh so you want me to share rent with you?" I ask. "That's not what I said!" she said, blushing "But you're actually right... so, would you share a rent?" she asked. _How could I say no to such a cute girl_ _? ...WHAT AM I THINKING_ "Well yeah, sure!" I say. "Thank you!" she said. She then seemed to be thinking of something. "Do you have enough for the rent? You just need 5000 golds" she said. I look at my phone : 29875. "Yeah I got enough" I say. "Perfect, now follow me, I'm gonna show you where it is" she said. I look at the two strangers. The octoling girl seemed familiar...

We arrive in a part of Moray Towers I never saw. "Is this Moray Towers?" I ask. "Yeah, there's a battling part and a living part" she answered. I follow her in the elevator and we arrive in front of a door and she opens it. _I must admit, this apartment looks really nice!_ I thought. Thought something was off. "Oh you don't have a couch?" I ask. "Uh... yeah... that's the problem" she said. "It's okay, I can sleep in the ground" I say. "No! No! You should be comfortable! We can... uh..." she was blushing. I think I got what she meant. "Well if it bothers you I can always sleep in the ground" I say. "It's okay, I'm fine" she said. She shows me an empty room where I put all the stuff I gathered from my metro trip and the trip in octo valley. She looked at something specific. "Wait is that a game console?" she asked. I look at it. "Oh yeah, that's the latest octarian game console, it was pretty expensive" I say. "I could always put it in the living room with all the consoles so we can play it" she said. I nod, give her the console and give her the games. I look at her game collection. "HOLY _KUSO_ " I say. There was a recent looking console called "Squidstation X" with so many games! "Oh, wanna play a game? We can play Squid Smash Ultimate if you want" she said.

 **Later...**

"I must admit, you're not half bad" she said after losing for the tenth time. "that's because there was a game called Super Smash Octomate down in octo valley and that character was in it, his blade was a huge inspiration for my inkblade" I say. "oh you're talking about Shulk?" she asked. I nod. "Yeah, I think all those games are inspired by old human games" I say.

After playing for a while, she stopped. "I heard you both lost your memories but you remember some of them, do you remember having family?" she asked. I thought for a while, trying to remember. "I do have an adoptive family. I have adoptive parents, a little brother and a big sister. I don't remember my actual family." I answer. I think my brain wants me to forget something, because I can't remember why do I have an adoptive family. "What about you?" I ask. "I don't know, it feels like my brain wants me to forget" she said. Then I noticed I kinda was stinking because of the trip. "Oh! I'll take a shower if you don't mind" I say.

 **Ashley's POV**

 _Aaaw come on! It's 5pm and she's still sleeping?! Well, I guess I'll just go to the arcade._

I go to inkopolis square and see a machine with Squid Beatz written on it. I see Octarmaments. _They have octarian music in that game?_ I select medium difficulty. Pink, green, pink, pink, green, pink... I was doing well. I try with hard difficulty. "Holy crap she's actually doing it!" someone said behind me. I reach the end and notice I did a perfect. "Hell yeah!" I shout. People were clapping around me.

I take a little street to reach the commercial side of Inkopolis. "Hey you!" someone shouted. A tall inkling boy arrived and got in front of me. "Since when did we say we were okay living with you octobitches?" he said. "Cut that off, you're just jealous because you have no friends" I say. He punched me and I blocked it with my arms. He then grinned and punched my guts with his other fist. _I can't fight in close range with no weapons..._

 **Lucy's POV**

I wake up. I can't see Ashley in living room, so I guess she's out. Wait... she doesn't know Inkopolis... crap.

I look for her in my map and super jump. I see her on her knees, holding her guts out of pain. "Hey, you, you'd rather stop or **you're dead**." I say to the tall guy. He walked back. "You're lucky one of your friends is here" he said, leaving. Ashley got up and told me she wanted to to shopping. I go with her and we arrive at Inkopolis Avenue.


	8. Chapter 8 : Another loss

**Author's note : 3am and I'm writing stories instead of sleeping... what have I done to** **my life... Anyway, this chapter will be focused on Lumari and Lusca's POV, mostly Lusca's.**

 **Lumari's POV**

I receive a message from the Cap'n.

 _CraigCuttlefish: Tell the new recrue to join me in the Octo Canyon's shack._

 _4: He's taking a shower, we'll join as soon as we can._

 _CraigCuttlefish: Roger that._

I hear the shower stop. "Oh, you're done with your-" I stopped. He may look slim outside but oh boy, he sure has some muscle and abs. _Why does he have so many scars? Why is that birth mark on his shoulder looking like a small black crown?_ I never wanted so badly to ask that many questions, good lord there's a towel."C-can you go dress please?" I ask. "Huh? Oh, right, inkling culture" he casually answered.

He comes back to the living room with his camo zip hoodie, the skull bandana and his octoling boots. Of course he has his octoling soldier shirt, an armor block and hid hero headphones. He smirked. "I saw _it_ in the drawer" he said. I was thinking of what he could've seen. _Wait is it-_ I never blushed so hard in my life, I was thankful having dark skin to hide it. He softly laughed. "Anyway, I read on my phone that I have a mission, let's go" he said. I grab my Hero shot while he grabs his inkblade and his Octodualies.

We enter the manhole and wait in front of the shack. "Hey can I try your blade?" I ask. "Uh okay, but be careful" he said. I grab it, it was pretty heavy. I activate it. I feel like all my ink was being drained, I feel weaker... "Help... Lusca..." I say. "Oh fuck, I had forgotten about this..." he said. I couldn't drop it. He kicks the weapon out of my hands. I was gasping for air. "The ink blade uses a lot of ink to activate, I know I overgenerate ink, that's why I'm the only one who can use it, sorry for not remembering it..." he said. I get up. "It's okay, I just feel tired" I say. He grabs the sword and activates it. He was training against the purple training dummy. _He is so fast, so strong..._

 **Lusca's POV**

The Cap'n finally arrived, along with Pearl and Marina. Pearl had a silver hoodie with a 6 written on it while Marina had a black hoodie with a 5 written on it. "I see you became agents, huh?" I say. "Yeah. Anyway, what's our mission?" Pearl asked. The cap'n showed us a map. "I know that place, I worked here as an engineer. It's a large lab where we once did experiments" Marina said. "I know that place too, I once worked with Marina. That's where I've heard about my ink overflooding" I say. "I need two berserks and a sniper, you all are qualified for this mission. Marina will have an E-Liter 4K scope, Pearl will have dualies and Lusca will keep his blade, along with his octo dualies" Cap'n said. "What's the goal of their mission?" Lumari asked. "Get some blueprints, free prisoners, convince octolings to stop fighting" Cap'n said. I lead Pearl and Marina to the right kettle, I still remember it. We jump in, jump out of the "map" and reach all the way down the dome. We all switch to gray ink.

Marina got into a spot where she could see everything around the building. I grabbed my sword, ready to destroy the wall. Then I had another idea. "Girls, I still have my old engineer ID, I can say I'm passing by to get all my stuff back and pick up the blueprints at the same time" I say. Pearl nodded. "Good idea, but if there's any problem just tell us and we're ready to go back to the initial plan" Marina said. I open the front door and IMMEDIATLY CLOSE IT! "Guys... this place is filled with sanitized octolings..." I say with a shocked face. Marina looked shocked from where I was. "Wait you're telling me the lab got infested?!" she said. I nod. "Okay, let's splat them all, then free he prisoners" Pearl said.

I activate the Ink Boost and force the door open. 3 enemies got splatted by the impact with the door. Pearl gets in as well and shoots at sight. I notice a lot of octolings joining in, we had no chances of winning. I got an idea. "Pearl, back up and if you see me attack you, kick my headphones off" I say. I press the side of my headphones, it starts glowing green. The goo was growing, growing around my right ear. _TarTar is being useful..._ I thought. I don't see anything, but I know I'm moving. It was working.

 **Lumari's POV**

I got a bad feeling about that mission... I decided to go to Inkopolis Avenue to think of something else. When I arrived, I saw two familiar faces.

"Oh, hi Lumari !" Ashley said, turning around. Lucy also turned around and waved. "What are both of you doing here ?" I asked. "Well, Ashley wanted to to here by herself but she got attacked so I'm going with her" Lucy explained. "Oh, why don't we all go shopping together ?"I suggest. Everyone nods.

Headgear, clothing, shoes, games, music, even underwear, I think we might have visited everything here. It was 9pm, I think we took a long time. Lusca must be back by the time. "Apparently the mission is over from what the captain is saying. Everyone looked okay, except Lusca who looked really tired and troubled" Lucy said. "Huh ? What happened ?" I ask. "I don't know, he didn't answer" she said. "Oh, by the way, how have a new mission, it's gonna last extremely long, the Cap'n said you're the one who asked for it" she continued. "Oh, how much time ?" I ask.

 **Lusca's POV**

I am finally back home... I see a note in the table. I decide to read it.

 _"Dear Lusca,_ _Cap'n gave me a mission, I will be patrolling on the other side of the world for a year, maybe even more. I am giving you this apartment, I hope you take good care of it. I just wanted to tell you I loved you and I hope you will find someone you love. I wish you luck with your life_

 _Lumari"_

...goddamnit...


	9. Chapter 9 : Agents

**Author's note : 3am, yay. This chapter is a bit short, sorry, it's just a transition chapter. I also think I might do a side story about Lusca's past back in Octo Valley.**

 **2 weeks** **later, Lusca's POV**

Reached level 49, two rank A, a rank S, a rank S0... I am pretty bad. At least, I learned how to master some weapons.

I get in a ranked lobby, enemy team already was full, I was alone on my side. Some girl arrived in the lobby and sat in the couch next to me. I look closer. "An hybrid, huh ?" I ask. She looked embarrassed. "Don't worry, I also am one" I show my hidden fifth tentacle. "My name is Iris, nice to meet you" she finally said. "Name's Lusca" I say. I notice her cross shaped eyes, kind of like scopes. _She's been genetically modified..._ Other normal people arrive.

Tower Control, we got this. Iris grabs her Squiffer while I get my Hydra ready. I rush to get some special points and Iris gets to the center to splat while the two others head for the tower.

 **Special ready !** I super jump to someone in the tower and activate the Splashdown, splatting half the enemy team. 50 points, we reached second checkpoint. I splatted some opponents on the road, so did Iris and the other ones. A charger shot splatted my teammate and I took care of him with a well thrown Autobomb. 25 points, WE GOT THIS ! I see Iris in a baller rush and splat two enemies, a roller in our team splatted another one and a splattershot splatted the last one.

 **GAME !**

Hell yeah, easy win ! I was first in the ranking, pretty proud of it. "Nice work dude!" Iris said. "Thanks, you're a good squiffer player !" I say. "Hey, let's be friends !" she said. We trade friends code and appear in each other's friend list.

New message : "We need you, come to Octo Valley, through the manhole, DON'T BE FOLLOWED" Cap'n

"Ah crap, I gotta go somewhere, I'll play later" I say. "Same, I'll see you later !" she says. I wave and head home to grab my inkblade and gear first, then enter the manhole. Every agent was there, except... 4. The Cap'n spoke. "You all know Agent 4 left our ranks to help another splatoon far, far away. Before leaving, she gave me a contact that could become 'the new agent 4'. I contacted them, and I would like to introduce you the new agent." A pretty average size inkling stepped out of the shack, wearing some hero gear. "This is Hori, the agent 10" Cap'n said. He had the top trend haircut and black eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Off The Hook right in front of him. "Woah... Off The Hook ?! Best day ever" he said. "Indeed, they are agent 5 and 6. Callie and Marie are agent 1 and 2, this octoling girl is agent 8, this inkling is agent 3 and the octoling boy is agent 9" Cap'n said. "Well, nice to meet you all !" Hori said. "There is also another agent I would like to introduce you" Cap'n said. Someone stepped out of the shack and... "Iris ?!"

"Sup ?" she said. "Iris has the ability to ude her eyes as scopes, she is a really good sniper so we thought she could join the Splatoon as Agent 7 !" Cap'n said. He suddenly took a more serious tone. "They will have a mission as a proof of their competences, so we need another agent to go with them" he continued. I immediately raise my hand, I wanted to try out something I just finished. "I'm in" I say. "Okay, get ready, the mission is in an hour" Cap'n told me.

 **Somewhere else, Someone's POV**

 _1... 2... 3... 50 octolings, all sanitized._ "Y'all get ready, more of them are coming !" I shout. A, B,C and E got ready. We all prepare a Booyah Bomb and throw it, no octoling survived and they are probs going to their spawn point. "Okay, they're heading back to their HQ, come back to the base" Agent Z said.

In the base, I see a newspaper talking about inkopolis, it seemed pretty recent. "Can I read it ?" I ask. Z nodded so I started reading it. They were talking about concerts, ideas, new technology... Some article intrigued me.

"An octoling bringing us a lot of surprises

Lusca Arhgon, 17 years old, is an octoling who did a lot of things. Known as D3STR01D (pronounced destroyed) in battles, he managed in 2 weeks to reach level 49 and ranks going from A to S0. We asked him why he was rushing his activities.

"I don't do this for me, I do this for a friend. She had to leave inkopolis but I know that she'll come back. I just want to be stronger and to keep our place clean."

Lusca also won the Arcade World Tournament against our legend, Pearl. We also have testimonials of people being saved by him in multiple places around inkopolis.

"There was a weird man asking me if I wanted candies, but my mom told me that kind of person were called pedophiles. I tried to go away but he held me by the sleeve. When I screamed for help, that octoling came and neutralized him by punching him in 3 different places before calling the cops. He asked me if I was fine and I told him I was." said the youngest person he helped : they were 9 years old.

Lusca seems to be what people call a "loner", so if you see him, just see him as a normal person"

I was dumbfounded, thought I was happy to know he was alright. "Okay, back to work, there's another attack !" Z shouted. I grab my Hero Shot and go through the kettle.

 _I need to get stronger too..._


	10. Chapter 10 : Surprise !

**Ashley's POV, November 26th**

Hehehe, today is the day, and he's gone in a mission. We prepared a lot of stuff with the girls, it's gonna be perfect !

7am, perfect timing. We should go get the order, I think Lucy said she was gonna do it. I should start making the cake. Marie and Callie are preparing the decorations, Marina and Pearl are looking for a plan. We never have been so organized.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Oh, hello there, here is your order : an 1 shaped candle, an 8 shaped candle and 7 presents, is that right ?" the guy said. "Yes, thank you. Have a nice day" I said while taking the package. I head through the manhole. "Oh, Lucy, right in time ! Can I have the candles please ?" 8 said. I give her the candles and give the presents to Callie and Marie. "I wonder what Iris and Hori picked..." I said.

Callie got up. "Everything's ready, let's wait for him and the other agents to be done. Do you all have you agent gear with you ?" she asked. We all nodded and Marina placed a camo on everything just in case. _For now we wait..._

 **Lusca's POV**

"Okay we got the files, let's go !" I shout. An army of angry octolings was rushing to us. What they didn't know is that I had my special charged for so long. "I got y'all ! Special ready : BASS CANON !" I shout as I pull out a huge gun. I picked gatling mode, the drop was coming.

 **OKAY !**

Multiple ink burts are fired in the rythm of the music and heading to the octolings, they are done for. As my special went down, we looked around. "No one's left" Iris said. "Let's head back to the HQ then" Hori said.

I took a close look at my ink blade. It was made out of red steel, the gears in the handle let the blade spread and reveal the ink dispensers. Some hole was made in the middle to make it lighter. It was probably 3 feet long (91cm).

When I think of the old Ink Blade, it was really different. The basis was a katana with the blade separated in two. I used old gears and piece of plastic to open it and used some dualies ink dispenser to make the ink flow in a blade. It was probably 1 foot and half long (46cm) but had the same weight as the actual one. Sheldon also made my boost boots safier, more powerful and more resistant. I could propels myself 4 times with them now.

"Hey, what's that ink blade ? How does it work ? Can I try it ?" Iris asked. "It's basically a sword that splats, it works with opposite ink dispensers shooting ink which condensates to create a solid block of ink and trying it would be a bad idea, I would be drained if I didn't overgenerate ink" I answered. "Uh, okay then, thanks for the info !" she said. Hori wasn't saying anything, he seemed stressed about something that would happen soon. I decide not to question him, he gotta have his reasons I guess. On the other hand, Iris seemed very excited, I have no clue on why.

When we arrived to the shack, no one was there. The place seemed too calm and it was kind of stressing me ? But this mission had lasted more than 16 hours so it's something like 11pm, I guess they just went to sleep. When I turned around, Hori and Iris weren't there. I started getting slightly paranoid. But when I turned around, I smiled.

There were a lot of decorations and a large banner with "Happy first Birthday on the surface !" written on it, I got it now, I got why Hori was stressed and why Iris was excited. Every single agent was here, except 4, but I know why. I kind of was speechless, all I managed to say was "I... thank you guys, you really did surprise me !" "We were preparing this since you got away, the Cap'n told Iris and Hori about it and they said what they thought" Ashley said. Even Sheldon was here ! The cake was HUGE, like, AS LARGE AS ONE OF THE DAMN TABLES and it looked SO DELICIOUS ! "Well, time to open the gifts ! Open them by Agent order : Sheldon, then 0 to 10 !" Marie said. I wonder how a gift made by Sheldon would look.

I grabbed it and opened the large box. I immediately knew what it was : a module for the Ink Blade and an authentic OctoRoller prototype, exactly the one I used to have. "Thank you so much ! How did you find it ? I couldn't find it where I used to live !" I say. "It was on an old laboratory, I talked about a Lusca Arhgon and they gave me the roller since I seemed friendly enough. Come to see me anytime you want to change the sub weapon and special. It currently has the Booyah Bomb and the Splash Bomb. As for the module, just press the button while holding the blade" he said. I grab my blade and press the button on the module. It turned into a lot of nanodrones which flew to the blade. After a minute, the blade seemed a bit shorter, thinner and more compact, like a katana actually, 3 buttons had appeared. _Smaller ? Won't that reduce the range ?_ I activate it and the Ink Blade was still as long as if if it was the old model, maybe even a bit longer. "Introducing you the Ink Blade MKII ! With a new technology we shortened the base and made the blade longer. The red button let's you choose between 3 modes, discover them yourself ! The blue button can be very useful for sneaky missions. Press it and your blade will leave very small dots in the enemy or item you tried to hit, then press it again to make it burst, it's an instant splat ! Try the black button" he said. I press it and the base splits in two dagger shaped Ink Blades. I activated them, the blade was like a katana's : medium but very thin. "Ink Daggers ? What a cool idea !" I say. I press the black button again and they go back into the classic blade.

I take Cap'n Cuttlefish's gift. When I opened it, I was actually surprised ! There was a figure of me, made out of wood and it was perfectly made ! There was also some kind of octopus-shaped stand in which the blade seemed to fit perfectly, also in wood. "I made them myself with big blocks of wood and my pocket knife !" he said. "That's cool ! Thanks ! You should make that a business, because it really is well made !" I say.

"Take my gift and Callie's at the same time please" Marie said. I open them : A professional turntables set and a professional gaming laptop ! "Holy shit... a turntables set AND a gaming laptop ! How did you know I was planning on making music ?!" I say. "Well, it was pretty obvious when we look at what shops you recently visited" Callie said. "I bought a gaming laptop to have a good experience with configuration and to play games of course" Marie said. "Well, thank you !" I say.

I grab Lucy's gift, it seemed it was a common gift with Ashley. I open it and find... a meditation kit ! "How did you know I like that ?" I ask. "Well, Ashley told me you used to do meditation to control your ink overflow and to calm yourself, so we decided to buy one" Lucy said. I notice a ticket for the SashiMori X Turquoise October concert. "I thought you would like that, since you enjoy both those groups" Ashley said. "Well, you both had really good ideas, thanks !" I say.

There were 3 other gifts, I grab Pearl's one. It was a model of Octophone I never saw. "That's a prototype of the Octophone that will come out in 6 month, but it already works perfectly. This is the Octophone Ultimate ! 518 GB of stockage, 12GB of ram, the latest and most powerful CPU available and a very powerful GPU !" she said. It was black with a metallic blue 9 on the back. "Woah, thank you !"

I grab Marina's gift. It looked like a drawing tablet, along with a professional drawing stylus and a premium drawing program. "I remember you drawing stuff at work, so I thought you would enjoy that" she said. "Well yeah I do ! Thanks !"

I grab Iris and Hori's gift. It was a training kit, with boxing gloves, a sandbag, a training balloon, moving holograms and a training weapon. "They told us you enjoy battles, so we thought you would like a training set, to get stronger y'know ?" Iris said. "Well it looks real nice, and pretty complete, thanks !" I answer. The party starts as music plays. The cake was DELICIOUS !

 **The day before, somewhere far away from Inkopolis...**

The captain approaches me. "I got good news for you" he said. "Oh, what are they ?" I ask. "The mission is already over, we underestimated your strength and your abilities, it took way less time than expected." he answered. "That means I can come back to Inkopolis ?!" I ask. "Exactly, your plane will fly in 2 hours, we prepared your stuff before you arrived, it was nice to meet you." I jump in joy, grab my stuff and salute the captain. "Well, good bye, it was nice to meet you !" I say befote heading to the airport.

 _I wonder how he's doing..._

 **Author's note, sorry for taking so much time, school kept me busy. I will soon start a new story called "From Bottom to the Top : Lusca's origins" talking about his life back in octo canyon". See you in the next chapter !**


	11. Chapter 11 : Time for Revenge

**Lusca's POV, 2 days later**

 _Oh, the newspaper arrived, let's check what's new !_ I thought I'd see happy stuff, but my jaw dropped at the first page.

"Plane crashes in the middle of the ocean. No survivors. Here is a list of the victims" There was a bunch of names I didn't know, then after reading another time, I saw it, this name... "Lumari Hitori"... I hold my head. _This is a joke right ? No plane would crash without being attacked, inkling technology is very safe... She wouldn't have let something like this happen... right ? An attack... octarians ? This is not right... How would they know Agent 4's identity !?_ I was practically in tears, until I realized something. I grab my phone and decide to call someone.

"Marina, did you read the news ?"

"Yeah... I'm really sorry for your loss..."

"An octarian never cries... Do you remember the antiaircraft missiles we built for the army ?"

"Yeah ? They were finished before we tried to raid the surface, so they kept them. Don't tell me you think..."

"Lumari said she knew someone to replace her in case something happens. We'll meet her later. Now I have a reason to attack the main HQ."

"WAIT THAT'S ALMOST SUICI-"

I already had hung up. I was not filled with pain or sadness, but by pure hatred and anger. I send a message to the Cap'n, he said he'd call someone else to go with me. I grab my hero gear, my ink blade, custom ink tank and a baseball bat. I also grab a single dualie squelcher. I super jump to the manhole and dive right into it.

Cap'n was here, along with 3. "ah 9, you came here quick ! I prepared a backpack with a lot of rations, healing and sleeping bags" Cap'n said. "When Cap'n messaged the main group, I was first to be volunteering. I heard what happened and I understand your motivation, Lusca" Lucy said. "It's not just that. If I didn't build them nothing would have happened. I have 78 deaths in my consciousness, including a friend" I quickly answer. "I understand that, but why the baseball bat ?" she asked. I grab a splash bomb and hit it with the bat, sending it really far. "Oh, I guess that makes sense..." she said.

 _It's all my fault... it's all my fault... it's all my fault... it's all my fault..._

 **Lucy's POV, 3 days later**

"I've never seen this part of Octo Valley" I said. "This is not the valley, welcome to the Octo Mountain, where I used to live with my parents" he answered. "don't tell me we're going to..." "yeah, we're going to pass by for three reasons" he takes off his backpack, which was empty. "one, we're outta food, two, I haven't seen them in 7 years, three, we need a place to sleep more than 2 hours" he finished. It was getting kinda cold around. "Oh, well I'll be glad to meet them !" I said as we continue walking. Snow was starting to show.

 **13 hours later**

"I see a house...!" I weakly said. It was a rather average red house in the snow. "Yeah ! We found it !" he happily said. "Hey, you don't look so good, are you too cold ?" he asked. _No squit Sherlock WHAT EVEN-_

By the time I was thinking, I already was being transported in his arms."OI PUT ME D-" ...his clothes are warm but... his skin is intensely cold ? damn, he's gotta be colder than me... he walked in the snow for 3 minutes, before stopping. He puts me back to the ground and grabbed his ink blade. "Hold up, I'll be right back, stay here" he said. I followed him a little closer, then I stopped when I heard shouting. "COME ON, WE KNOW YOU RAN AWAY WITH KIBBI !" someone shouted. "I have no idea who you are talking about" someone older said. "IF YOU DON'T ANSWER WE'LL HAVE T-"

 ** _*SLASH SLASH*_**

 ** _*SPLAT SPLAT*_**

Something happened. I rush to the entrence of the house and see two puddle of purple ink, with Lusca standing on the middle and two old, surprised looking, persons looking at him. "Don't tell me you're..." the old man said.

"Mom, dad, it's been a while"

 **Author's note : hey y'all I'm sorry, I had a lot of stuff going on, and I know this chapter is extremely short, but I promise I'll try to make the next one longer, but I'm not sure if I can. Sorry and I hope I'll see y'all earlier this time !**


	12. Chapter 11 : TMI

**Lusca's POV, 2 days later**

 _Oh, the newspaper arrived, let's check what's new !_ I thought I'd see happy stuff, but my jaw dropped at the first page.

"Plane crashes in the middle of the ocean. No survivors. Here is a list of the victims" There was a bunch of names I didn't know, then after reading another time, I saw it, this name... "Lumari Hitori"... I hold my head. _This is a joke right ? No plane would crash without being attacked, inkling technology is very safe... She wouldn't have let something like this happen... right ? An attack... octarians ? This is not right... How would they know Agent 4's identity !?_ I was practically in tears, until I realized something. I grab my phone and decide to call someone.

"Marina, did you read the news ?"

"Yeah... I'm really sorry for your loss..."

"An octarian never cries... Do you remember the antiaircraft missiles we built for the army ?"

"Yeah ? They were finished before we tried to raid the surface, so they kept them. Don't tell me you think..."

"Lumari said she knew someone to replace her in case something happens. We'll meet her later. Now I have a reason to attack the main HQ."

"WAIT THAT'S ALMOST SUICI-"

I already had hung up. I was not filled with pain or sadness, but by pure hatred and anger. I send a message to the Cap'n, he said he'd call someone else to go with me. I grab my hero gear, my ink blade, custom ink tank and a baseball bat. I also grab a single dualie squelcher. I super jump to the manhole and dive right into it.

Cap'n was here, along with 3. "ah 9, you came here quick ! I prepared a backpack with a lot of rations, healing and sleeping bags" Cap'n said. "When Cap'n messaged the main group, I was first to be volunteering. I heard what happened and I understand your motivation, Lusca" Lucy said. "It's not just that. If I didn't build them nothing would have happened. I have 78 deaths in my consciousness, including a friend" I quickly answer. "I understand that, but why the baseball bat ?" she asked. I grab a splash bomb and hit it with the bat, sending it really far. "Oh, I guess that makes sense..." she said.

 _It's all my fault... it's all my fault... it's all my fault... it's all my fault..._

 **Lucy's POV, 3 days later**

"I've never seen this part of Octo Valley" I said. "This is not the valley, welcome to the Octo Mountain, where I used to live with my parents" he answered. "don't tell me we're going to..." "yeah, we're going to pass by for three reasons" he takes off his backpack, which was empty. "one, we're outta food, two, I haven't seen them in 7 years, three, we need a place to sleep more than 2 hours" he finished. It was getting kinda cold around. "Oh, well I'll be glad to meet them !" I said as we continue walking. Snow was starting to show.

 **13 hours later**

"I see a house...!" I weakly said. It was a rather average red house in the snow. "Yeah ! We found it !" he happily said. "Hey, you don't look so good, are you too cold ?" he asked. _No squit Sherlock WHAT EVEN-_

By the time I was thinking, I already was being transported in his arms."OI PUT ME D-" ...his clothes are warm but... his skin is intensely cold ? damn, he's gotta be colder than me... he walked in the snow for 3 minutes, before stopping. He puts me back to the ground and grabbed his ink blade. "Hold up, I'll be right back, stay here" he said. I followed him a little closer, then I stopped when I heard shouting. "COME ON, WE KNOW YOU RAN AWAY WITH KIBBI !" someone shouted. "I have no idea who you are talking about" someone older said. "IF YOU DON'T ANSWER WE'LL HAVE T-"

 ** _*SLASH SLASH*_**

 ** _*SPLAT SPLAT*_**

Something happened. I rush to the entrence of the house and see two puddle of purple ink, with Lusca standing on the middle and two old, surprised looking, persons looking at him. "Don't tell me you're..." the old man said.

"Mom, dad, it's been a while"

 **Author's note : hey y'all I'm sorry, I had a lot of stuff going on, and I know this chapter is extremely short, but I promise I'll try to make the next one longer, but I'm not sure if I can. Sorry and I hope I'll see y'all earlier this time !** **By the way I'll post two chapters in a row.**


	13. Chapter 12 : Back on the track

**Lusca's POV**

We've been practically hugging for 10 mins, and they still haven't noticed there is an inkling standing in their house. "We thought you died in the riot, you grew so much in 5 years !" dad said. "What is that scar in your eye ?" mom asked. "it's a long story, but don't worry, I can see still fine" I answered. I pulled out of the hug and decided to introduce Lucy. "This is Lucy, but you probably know her under the name of Agent 3" I said while pulling her closer to me. "This is agent 3 ?! But she looks so cute she wouldn't hurt a fly !" my mom said in a very surprised tone. "H-hi" Lucy said. "Welcome to Lusca's old home, enjoy your stay." dad said. He then turned to me. "Emily will soon arrive home. After you dissapeared, she got quite... depressed" he said. I felt bad for suddenly vanishing now, I should have warned them I was gonna do that. "Oh... I'm sorry about that..." I regrettingly said before getting cut by my dad. "Is Agent 3, I mean Lucy, your girlfriend ?" I turned to her. She was heavily blushing and probably trying to build up excuses. "W-well yes and no... we used to be a thing but we separated before the riot... D-don't get the wrong idea ! It was in case he didn't make it alive !" she struggled to say. "I-I mean if you want to go back to how it was before, we can" I said while probably blushing. Mom and dad were chuckling, which made us more embarrassed.

"Anyway, you two are probably cold and hungry, we were about to make raclette, would you want to join us ?" Mom said. At this moment, I felt like surging back into me. "OH YOUR RACLETTE IS ALWAYS SO GOOD, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE HAD IT !" I almost shouted. We all sat at the table and started melting the cheese. Lucy was looking rather confused."Hey, you never had raclette ?"I asked her. "No, I honestly didn't know such food existed, how do you prepare and eat it ?" she asked in return. "Well it's rather easy. You put the cheese in those triangles, then you put them into that heater ! When you see it fully melted, that means you can eat it !" my mom answered. "Oh that sounds good ! I'll give it a try !" Lucy said.

 **Lucy's POV**

"I'm so full, that was so good..." I said. But I was actually thinking of something else. _Go back to how it was before...he still loves me ? Should I take my chance ?_ I was taken back to reality when I realised Lusca was calling for me. "Hey, you should take a nap, you're cold" he said while touching the top of my hand with a look of slight worry. "I'm fine, don't worry !" I answered back. _Ooooh cod he's touching my handdddd_ _WHY AM I ALWAYS SO EMOTIONAL oh cod I hope he didn't notice..._ he looked at my hand then back at me with a smile. _OH COD HE NOTICED_

I heard the door getting unlocked as an octoling girl with a black ponytail (meaning she probably is an elite) and a soldier suit enter the house. "I'm hoooom-" she interrupted herself looking at the table. I heard a gasp behind me and in an eye blink the girl was pinned down by Lusca and pulled into a hug. "BIG SIS, IT'S BEEN A WHILE !!!" he said, well shouted jut happily. "...Lusca ?! Is that you ?! I thought you dissapeared !!" she shouted back while almost tearing down. Lusca got back up and helped who I presumed to be Emily up. Although she was the big sister she was fair shorter than him, although still taller than me. "...I swear each time I see you you're taller... What is this scar on your face ? Who is this inkling girl ?? Is she agent 3 ??? Is she your girlfriend ???? Where were you ?????" she asked all at the same time. "I swear to cod-" "I got attacked by a sanitized octoling with a blade, This inkling girl is Lucy and she IS agent 3, don't shoot her or I kill you, I was down a metro then in Inkopolis and to be honest..." Lusca stopped and looked at me. The more he was looking at me, the more I was blushing. "I'll have a chat with her. Anyway, you should probably eat dessert with us, I know the army still gives a dinner but you need desserts in your life !" he continued. Emily turned to me and raised her hand to shake it. "Emily Arhgon, nice to meet you !" she said. I shake her hand. "Lucy Konata, pleased to meet you too !" I say back. We sit back at the table and happily eat dessert before all heading to our rooms. I was told to go with Lusca since they do not have a guest spare room. He took a deep breath while holding on the handle, before opening the door.

The room wasn't TOO small. There was a large shelf filled with books and game boxes. There was a small TV with an old looking game console. There was also a poster of... the Squid Sisters ?? "Oh, I got this poster after listening to their inkantation, I stole it from the truck, hehe..." he admitted. I see a lot of mangas in his shelf, so I decide to grab a random one before sitting down on the carpet. Lusca looked at the title. "nO !!" he rushed at me and tried to grab the book, but I rolled aside and opened a random page. _Oh boy... wait, don't tell me he reads those- ooooh boy..._ I close the book and look at him with an extreme blush. "T-this is not what it looks like !" he said. I put the book back inside the shelf. "I-it's okay, I-I was just surprised !" I said, still blushing. I sit down on the bed. He takes off his agent suit and puts on some pajamas, then sits down close to the TV and turns it on. "I-I'm going to get in my pajamas, y-you better not look !!" I said. He blushed quite hard. "I-I won't, I'll just look at the news, I missed out quite a lot..." he said before turning back to the TV. I change into my pajamas and sit next to him. "What are they saying ?" I asked him. He looked at me from head to toe, before blushing and muttering something in octarian. "They said there is a riot around where we need to go. We'll move tomorrow at night when the whole group will try to force its way in" he told me. He then turned the TV off, and sat in the bed, so did I. "Look, there is something I might want to tell you but I don't know how to put it into words..." he said. "Then put it into acts ?" I suggested him. _What does he want to tell me, does he want to ditch me ? Does he want to stick with me ?... Does he want_ _to tell me I stink and I should take a shower like everyone before told me ?_ I was panicking too much to realise I was blushing. I finally realised that my lips were touching something, and so was my tongue. I blush a lot harder, but I put my own passion into it...

 _First time we kiss... First time I ever get kissed... I'll never forget this day..._


End file.
